harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sith Confederation (GATS)
The Sith Confederation, otherwise referred to as the Sith remnant, was a dark side organisation and confederation formed by the many Sith communities on Earth, all united under an individual who held the title of Sith Overlord. It was formed from one of the remnants of the original Sith Empire which survived both the Great Hyperspace War and the Sith holocaust that followed, the exiles settling on Earth during the pre-classical period and establishing a temporary dominance over the Egyptians, before fully retreating into hiding, using the hidden city of Ragnos, built under the Sahara Desert, as their capital. By the late 20th century, the ruler of the confederation was Gepta Hord. History Origins and early history In the year 31453 TYA, the Great Hyperspace War was fought between the Galactic Republic and the original Sith Empire. While the Sith were victorious in the early stages of the conflict under the rule of Naga Sadow, the Dark Lord of the Sith, the Republic eventually drove the Sith back to their primary territory within the Stygian Caldera nebula, and Naga Sadow fled into unknown space after he was defeated above the Sith's capital Korriban. Supreme Chancellor Pultimo of the victorious Republic ordered the Republic Navy to conduct a systematic extermination of the Sith Empire to permanently end the threat''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' and to purge the corruption of the dark side from the Sith species. Amidst the chaos, Narmer, one of the lords of the Sith Empire who ignored Lord Vitiate's call, rallied a group of Sith survivors and led them in an exodus towards a hidden star system in the Chorlian sector. Cutting all connections with the galaxy, the Sith re-established themselves on ancient Earth under the leadership of Narmer, who now claimed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Fearing retaliation from the Jedi and the Republic, the Sith hid themselves completely, building underground cities to hide from the native population of Earth as well. Despite this, Narmer took control of the disparate states near the delta of the Nile, took the title of Pharaoh, and formed what would come to be known as Egypt. Due to this, Sith art and architecture heavily influenced its Egyptian counterparts. Despite this, the Sith soon withdrew from Egypt and the rest of the world, and upon the death of Narmer, the Sith descended into infighting. This dark period came only to a halt due to the efforts of the Kissai, who took control of the Sith people and installed a Sith Overlord as their leader, declaring that while the Sith remained imprisoned on Earth, there would be no true Dark Lord of the Sith. The Sith rallied under the new leader, and over the centuries, they expanded across the world, seeking potential Force-sensitives to recruit into the Sith Order. While doing this, agents infiltrated many organisations, both governmental and non-governmental, with several Sith ascending to positions of leadership in these. At the same time, sub-states began to develop across the world, which fell under the control of a local Sith Lord. Eventually, the Sith came into contact with the wizarding world, another hidden community on Earth. With both groups recognizing the threat presented by the other, conflicts quickly arose, although most were of a minor nature, as both sides did not wish to accidentally reveal themselves to the world. These eventually came to a stop shortly after the creation of the International Confederation of Wizards, who negotiated a treaty with the Sith. Later history By the 20th century, the Sith were well established in the background of the Earth, manipulating events from the shadows, and assuming a position of apparent ascendency. This perception was further augmented when the Great Temple of Ragnos was successfully infiltrated by Sith apprentice Dramath Hord, whose success in both defeating the tomb's ancient defences, and recovering the relics of Narmer from his tomb, led to his promotion to Sith Lord. It had been an ancient belief amongst the Sith that if the Great Temple was successfully breached, then the time for their return to the galaxy was near. Known constituent states * Artaxianate * Egypt (formerly) * Symonate Appearances *''Golden Age of the Sith '' Notes and references Category:Governments Category:Organisations Category:Theocracies Category:Sith organizations